Lex Luthor (Injustice)
This version of Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor was a hero in the 2013 DC fighting video game, Injustice: Gods Among Us. History Lex Luthor, much like the prime universe counterpart, was a billionaire and founder/owner/CEO of LexCorp. However, unlike his prime universe counterpart, he never was a criminal. He was even best friends with this world's Superman, that is until Superman was tricked by the Joker into killing both Lois Lane and their unborn child thinking he was fighting Doomsday. Because Lois' heartbeat was connected to a nuclear bomb the Joker planted in Metropolis, it went off destroying the city and killing all civilians. Filled with grief over the loss of Lois and the citizens of Metropolis, Superman angrily kills the Joker in revenge, though the Joker laughs in triumph before he died, as he finally succeeded into driving Superman mad and evil, much to Luthor's dismay. Shortly after Superman formed The Regime, he joined Batman's Insurgency and for five years, while under the guise of being Superman's friend, he assisted Batman in any way he could. He even assisted in bringing the prime universe's Justice League members: Batman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, and Hal Jordan into their universe so they can help them in their fight against The Regime. After a being in a battle against the prime universe's Joker who was accidentally brought into their world and members of the Regime, Lex Luthor was then murdered by Superman under the watchful eyes of millions. Legacy Even though Lex was dead, his death wasn't in vain for the world saw what Superman truly become, which triggered a chain of event that would lead to the Regime's downfall: Superman was overcome with paranoia and decided that the world is ungrateful for his 'protection' and decided to set an example by destroying both Metropolis and Gotham before he would invade the Justice League's universe, thus showing his true colors. These actions by Superman caused Shazam to protest and he was slain by Superman personally. Shazam's death inspired The Flash to defect from the Regime and inform Superman's plan to the Insurgency, eventually leading Batman of the main universe to go with an emergency plan: Summon the main universe Superman, who was still the righteous superhero that has yet to break down, and he eventually helped and brought down Superman and the Regime. Lex was given proper burial, honored as a hero and gratitude of that world and the main universe's heroes at the end of the game. Category:DC Heroes Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Superman Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Male Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Genius Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Rich Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Tech-Users Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Philanthropists Category:Pure of heart Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Martyr Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Posthumous Heroes Category:Died with Honor Category:Normal Badass Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Paragon Category:Business Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Protectors Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Batman Heroes